sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Walking Dead: Sonic Edition (Reboot) (Free Join Roleplay)
This was originally a roleplay by Rage the Hedgehog, but since that one died a few years ago, I decided to reboot it. It's based on the The Walking Dead franchise. Rules - No godmodding. - Swearing is allowed. Due to new rules on this, censorship is neccessiary. - Up to 5 characters per user. - Call the zombies 'Walkers'. They do it in the tv show, the game and the comics, so we should do it too. - If you would like to leave the roleplay, you could kill off your character. Also, if you want to kill off your character, please ask me before doing so. - We're going to be using guns, but you're free to use powers or other weapons. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Hugh the wolf/Vito Rush/RedRush3999 Tips for staying alive in the Walker Apocalypse - Try to make as little noise as possible. The walkers are attracted to sound, so if you fire a shot randomly, Walkers that were 5 miles around the gunshot will hear it. - Conserve Supplies. You will need to conserve as many supplies as possible, and make every shot count. - Trust no one. In the Walker Apocalypse, you can't trust anyone. There are people that only care about themselves and will rob you, and there are people that may try to help you. You never know if you can trust people. Roleplay Week 1 Day 1 The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were driving a police cruiser. Blade was wearing a King County Sherrif Uniform along with a sherrif hat. Liam wore a black fedora, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Liam: This is scary, Blade. How long do you think these walkers have been around? Blade: I think for quite a while now...We better be careful... A few walkers started heading toward the police cruiser but their brains were knocked out with a barbed wire covered baseball bat. Blade didn't notice and continued driving. Liam did notice the walkers and looked at what happened. Rush happened to be nearby, up in a tree. Liam shrugged as he turned around. He didn't see anyone killing the walkers. Liam: I saw walkers getting killed. Blade: Probably by another survivor. I don't know if they can be trusted. We gotta keep moving and see if we can find a survivor camp. Liam: That'll probably take weeks or so. Blade: We'll see if we can make it. Rush then skated by them, kicking some of the walkers in half with the flames on his shoes. Hugh quietly walked away from the walkers he killed. Hugh walked past Liam and Blade. Hugh then made a turn into an abandoned warehouse as he lit a cigarette. Liam: Did you see that hedgehog and wolf? Blade: Yeah. Forget the wolf, let's go try to follow that hedgehog. Blade then drove after Rush. Rush's ears twitched and he stopped at a nearby bridge. He then turned to see the car the two were in. "Um...." Hugh quietly put the brains of the walkers he killed on a wall. Liam opened his window. Liam: Hey, do you need help, Mr. Hedgehog? "Hmmm..." Rush then scratched his ears while thinking for a second. He didn't know if he could exactly trust them yet. He did just meet them, after all. "Hang on a second." He then pulled out his cellphone and called Hugh's number.... Liam and Blade looked at each other and then back at Rush. "Hugh, you there, bro?" Hugh picked up. "Hey Rush." Hugh said grinning. "There's some guys over here....You should come and see who they are since they aren't people who I know." Rush says with a frown while talking into the phone. "I'm at a bridge and there should be a car parked there too. I don't think they're hostile but I can't be sure." "Kay I'm going." Hugh said running to the bridge. Blade: Who the f**k is Hugh? "A friend of mine. Why?" Rush said raising an eyebrow. Blade: Is he going to kill us? Rush blinked and shook his head. "No, not unless I say so." Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay